


My Turn

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a BSG Kink prompt in which the attacks never happened: "Bill/Laura, established relationship, she decides to challenge Adar when he runs for reelection."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

“Laura, stop pacing and sit down. You’re going to exhaust yourself.”

The presidential candidate shot an annoyed look at her husband but obeyed by plopping down on the couch next to him with a dramatic sigh.

“Oh, Gods, Bill,” she said softly as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The waiting was the worst. She could deal with losing, she kept telling herself, but the suspense might kill her first. 

She felt Bill’s hand wrap around hers and his body scooting closer. His voice was gentle and patient as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“What can I do, Laura? Wanna try the TV again?”

She nodded wordlessly. The rational part of her knew that her staff, stationed in the war room outside, would have the results before the networks but Billy had long ago forbade the others from reporting every precinct result directly to the candidate. The last update had her leading Adar with eight colonies called but the toss ups that would decide the election were still out. 

Bill found the remote and pressed the button. 

_Now if you’ll remember, Roslin was a lowly cabinet official before Richard Adar fired her during the second year of his administration. Her departure sparked a cascade of cabinet resignations, each of which exposed another level of corruption in the presidential mansion. Roslin positioned herself as a watchdog of government accountability and proved her mettle by going toe to toe with her former boss until declining health forced her to admit she had been diagnosed with breast cancer, a fact Adar knew when he fired her._

Laura groaned and shot Bill a look. He hit the remote again. 

_Richard Adar’s polling reveals that voters neither like or trust the sitting president but lingering worries about Roslin’s health and her lack of military and foreign policy expertise have kept the race close over the past few months and they came into today, Election Day, at a dead heat._

Bill changed the channel before his wife could even ask. 

_Roslin’s marriage to Tauron war hero Bill Adama, whom she met while decommissioning the Galactica, from a hospital bed on Caprica raised some eyebrows but he’s proved one of her most effective surrogates on the trail. Today we’ll see if his heritage can help her pull out a win on Tauron, now one of only two colonies along with Gemenon, that have not been called._

Laura’s eyes widened and she clutched Bill’s hand harder as he switching off the TV. Gemenon would never vote for a woman president. 

She was startled out of her thoughts by Bill’s strong arms scooping her into his lap.

“So it’s down to Tauron,” he said softly, just near her ear. She resisted the impulse to bury her face in his neck and cry. 

“Taurons don’t like Capricans,” she noted. “And Taurons don’t like Caprican women who steal their men.” 

Bill chuckled, a deep, resonant sound that shook Laura’s body and made her smile despite herself. 

“Oh, on the contrary, Mrs. Adama,” he said, taking her cheek in his hand and pulling her close to kiss her slowly and deeply until she had to pull away to find her breath.

“Every man in Tauron wants to be me,” he continued. “Wants to touch your pale skin, kiss you right here just to see if Caprican maidens really taste like roses like they say they do.”

He kissed his way up her neck and she let if fall back with a sigh. She whimpered when he found her earlobe and sucked, sending a shiver of arousal through her body. 

“Gods, Bill, we can’t do this now,” she protested, somewhat weakly. “My staff is right outside and the results and...oh, Gods.”

Bill’s hand had found its way under her skirt and his fingers were gently stroking her sex through her silk underwear. His lips continued to move up and down her neck pausing just often enough to kiss her hard.

Soon she was bucking against his hand trying to get the friction just right. She was about to open her mouth to beg when he pushed aside her underwear, put two fingers inside and started to thrust. 

“Oh, Gods, yes, Bill,” she muttered, closing her eyes again, focusing on the sensations. He was going painfully slowly and she put a hand down to massage her clit. She frowned when he pushed it away. 

“Bill, please, I need this, I need to come,” she whined. Gods, she didn’t know why they hadn’t thought of this means of distraction before but now her body was as on edge as her mind and it was almost too much. 

“Oh, you will, my love,” he promised. He pulled his fingers out, drawing a groan, and laid his wife down on her back on the couch. He pushed her skirt up and pulled her underwear down, making sure to pull her curls as he did. 

“Every man in Tauron, Laura, is wondering whether you taste,” he paused to lick her clit and was pleased when her hips bucked and she let out a little cry, “like strawberries and coconut.”

He hummed against her pearl and took his time licking and sucking until Laura was grabbing the couch with both hand and muttering incoherently. 

“Frak, Gods, frak me, Gods, frak me right frakking now, Bill,” she ordered breathlessly.

He smiled and replaced his two fingers. With just a few thrust Laura was writhing wildly, screaming her release into a pillow she’d somehow had the presence of mind to find. 

He continued stroking her folds through the aftershocks and finally she took the pillow away from her face. Bill felt his already hard as a rock cock jump at the look in her eyes. 

“I want your big, Tauron cock inside of me, Adama,” she husked. She sat up and stroked a long nail over the bulge in his pants and his eyes fluttered shut as he allowed her to make quick work of his belt and zipper. 

She’d just extracted his length from his boxers when there was an insistent knocking on the door. 

“Oh, frak,” Laura squealed, immediately aware that no matter what else that knock meant it meant she was going to have to be presentable. She could not accept the presidency or concede defeat looking freshly and thoroughly frakked. 

Bill froze, a shocked look on his face. 

“Get in the bedroom,” she hissed, pushing him in that direction with not a small amount of guilt for leaving him with a raging hard on.

Once she heard the door to the bedroom close she smoothed her hair and made sure her skirt was straight and relatively unwrinkled before opening the front door. There stood Billy, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. 

“Congratulations, Madame President-elect.” 

Laura felt the room start to spin and she had to hold on to the wall as her young aide continued to talk. She couldn’t really understand the words he was saying but she nodded politely until he finally, after what seemed like forever, took his leave.

She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes. She heard Bill come from the bedroom and she wasn’t surprised when she felt his lips on her own and his hands running up and down her body. 

When she finally opened her eyes her husband stood before her, his eyes filled with a mix of pride and arousal so intense it bordered on predatory. His cock was still hard as a rock and he was stroking it with one hand. 

“Something turn you on, Mr. Adama?”

Laura smirked and then laughed when Bill pushed her gently into position over a nearby chair and once again began divesting her of her underwear. She was ready from before and he grunted loudly when he plunged into her heat. 

“Oh, yeah,” he said as he started to thrust. “Now it’s my turn to know what it feels like to frak the president’s brains out.”


End file.
